U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,426 describes perfluoropolyether amide-linked phosphonates and derivatives thereof. Additionally, articles, method of making articles, and methods of reducing contaminant adhesion to a substrate are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,426 describes a composition comprising at least one first divalent unit represented by formula:
andat least one of a second divalent unit comprising a pendant Z group or a monovalent unit comprising a thioether linkage and a terminal Z group, wherein each Z group is independently selected from the group consisting of —P(O)(OY)2 and—O—P(O)(OY)2. Rf is a perfluoropolyether group. Q is selected from the group consisting of a bond, —C(O)—N(R1)—, and —C(O)—O—. R″, R′″, R and R1 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms. X is selected from the group consisting of alkylene, arylalkylene, and alkylarylene, wherein alkylene, arylalkylene, and alkylarylene are each optionally interrupted by at least one ether linkage. Y is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trialkylsilyl, and a counter cation. Methods of treating a surface using these compositions and articles with a surface in contact with these compositions are provided. Methods of making these compositions are also provided.